


The Sea Between Us - [Red String Soulmates AU]

by AidanJail



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, As you wish, Can be platonic or romantic, M/M, Red String of Fate, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanJail/pseuds/AidanJail
Summary: anon asked: "Prinxiety, red string AU"Pairing: Prinxiety, platonic or romantic, your choiceTW: none that I can think of, really?





	The Sea Between Us - [Red String Soulmates AU]

Virgil lived on the west coast of France. Near the ocean, up north. He liked it there. It wasn’t too hot, and there was wind. And mostly, he could see the horizon, and his red string disappearing on the line between the sky and the water. He’d sit on the border of the cliffs near his home, and watch the horizon for hours.

Roman lived on the east coast of the US, next to the ocean. He could see it from his bedroom’s window. Everytime he could, he would watch it, silent for once, playing with the string on his finger, trying to see, beyond the horizon, the person on the other end of the string.

They were both into this one fandom. They started chatting online, in posts, then in PMs. They started calling each other, then ended up in video call almost every day. Roman was a bit too loud and dramatic sometimes, but he was a nice escape and a good cheer-me-up. Virgil was a tad too sarcastic and mean every now and then, but he was good at seeing both sides of the coin and he always recognised Roman’s insecurities (and helped with them). They talked about soulmates, they did, Roman had all these grand romantic gestures he would do in mind, while Virgil acted like he didn’t care (he did, he hoped his soulmate would like him, even though he was, well, himself). But they didn’t worry about it that much.

Roman decided he’d come to France to meet Virgil in person, before going to look for his soulmate. Virgil had been anxious at first, but they hadn’t stopped talking since they had first started, and that was 4 years ago now. So they would meet. When Roman stepped out of the plane, he was too excited to notice the string pointing to the airport instead of a larger direction. Virgil noticed once Roman entered the hall. Roman walked up to him, Virgil being frozen right there.

“It’s you…”

Roman blinked at Virgil at first before noticing Virgil’s hand twitching slightly. And the string connecting both of their hands. He gaped and looked back at the other man before smiling widely.

“It’s you.”


End file.
